There are many materials in use today which have potentially harmful effects upon the health and safety of personnel or the environment. Heretofor, these materials have been shipped and stored in containers which are designed primarily to protect them from contamination. This condition has resulted in inconvenience and expense to industry in providing the level of monitoring and protection required by the various state and federal agencies.
As example of these conditions is seen in the following abstraction of rules imposed by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency for the storage of liquids containing more than 500 parts per million of polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs), intended for disposal. These rules require that the PCB liquids be stored in DOT-17E drums, or equivalant sealed containers, and that those drums be stored in a diked area with an impervious floor without drains. Bulk storage is permitted and does reduce the hazards associated with multiple handling of the material. However, the damage potential of any single accident is increased in direct proportion to the container size. The diked area must contain a volume at least equal to twice the largest container stored therein. The entire area must be protected from weather. Each drum must be monitored for leaks monthly. Additional rules are imposed upon the transportation of these liquids.